What I Did Over My Summer Break
by Anutheal
Summary: Severus has to write a report about what he did over his summer break, and he finds it impossible to think of what to write.


**What I Did Over My Summer Break…..**

**Author: DowntoEarth13**

**Rating: PG-13 (Or whatever that translates to with the new rating system)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be here**

**Summary: It's Severus Snape's first day of third year and the teachers assign them to write a report about what they did over summer break. Severus contemplates what to say….One Shot**

**Warning: Mention, slight, slight, hinting of child abuse and _nothing _more.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**What I did Over My Summer Break…**

Severus Snape, a greasy-haired twelve-year-old (soon to be thirteen as he so boldly points out), stalked, well, more like trudged to his first class of the day. He knew of course that it wasn't all bad, it was better than home, but he had a gut instinct that something terrible was going to happen. He almost laughed out loud at that thought, it wasn't like ANYTHING could be more terrible then what goes on at his house in the summer, and this was like a vacation to him.

"HI SEVVIE!" Severus cringed, _Lily Evens, _the annoying, preppy, Ravenclaw, who was determined to befriend him by the end of seventh year. _Maybe if I'm quite she will just go away…_but that wasn't the case, "Are you grumpy today?" Evens said jumping sideways to keep up with him and still be able to face him, "well, that wouldn't be new…you're ALWAYS grumpy," she giggled, "isn't this so exciting…the first day of third year…."

And the other thing that bothered him was she _never _stopped talking, she just kept going and going and going, it was just unnatural how sickening sweet she was. Who in there sane mind is happy _all the time, _it just wasn't right.

"SEVVIE! OH SEV WE'RE HERE!"

_Double Transfigurations with Ravenclaw's, which is just how I want to start out my morning, with ONE SEVERUS WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"_

She bounced excitedly to her seat, her red pig tails flying out flamboyantly behind her, he tried to walk past her, but she was to quick. She grabbed his wrist and forced him in the seat next to him.

"Calm down, Evens" Severus whispered heatedly to his enthusiast companion that looked like she was about to burst at the sight of McGonagall, "you have been hear two years, at least you can learn how to control yourself," Evens just giggled and sat up straighter as the Professor called roll.

"Well class," McGonagall said clearing her throat calling for there attention, "it is good to see you all again, today we have an interesting assignment, we will be writing a report that is do tomorrow on your first hour teachers desk first thing," the class groaned in union, "now, the Professors have decided to come up with a new start of term report, you are all going to write me a 1 foot long parchment about what you did over your summer break,"

Severus froze, he couldn't possible write that report, he just couldn't say _o I was beaten by my dad and his friends, learned how to kill someone with a curse and a potion and was tortured under the Crucatius curse _McGonagall would think he was insane. Yet he didn't dare lie to her, if she found out he was lying who new what the consequences would be. He hadn't been in detention yet, and he didn't know what kind of torture they used to punish but the beatings in the summer were enough to remind him to stay out of trouble.

"Mr. Snape, MR. SNAPE, MR. SNAPE are you paying attention," she must have seen the horror and fear that flashed in his eyes because she softened her tone a bit, "please save your daydreams for later, and pay attention. Now," she said addressing the slightly giggling class, "as I was saying your title will be 'What I Did over My Summer Break.' Now on to other things, open your books to page 10 and read the chapter and when you are finished I want a paragraph summary of the spells and their uses due at the end of class."

Severus did the assignment still feeling horrible over loosing concentration he was sure the only reason he didn't get punished was because he never did it before, the teachers here, unlike his father, gave him a second chance, and he liked them for that. The rest of the day was uneventful, except for the fact that he told off Evens for calling him 'Sevvie' and 'Sev' repeatedly, she just giggled, but she stopped none the less.

Asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf

After his last class, Severus gathered his books and trudged to the Slytherin dormitory, he rarely slept in his room, he usually would sneak out under an invisibility spell (an advance 4ht year charm) and sneak into the forbidden forest where he would camp out in a tree or something more comfortable then his box-spring bed. He just wasn't used to sleeping on a bed.

Severus left the common room quickly with a book and his parchment and quills. He had to think of something to loop whole around the truth. That shouldn't be TO terribly difficult he uses loop wholes all the time to get around telling people the truth or-he thought with a smile-he just bickered his way out of it. He was good at that, but he was sure he couldn't do that in a report.

Asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf

Once comfortably leaning against a tree not to deep into the forbidden forest but deep enough not to be seen he transfigured a rock into a lap desk and began listing things he could say about his summer his parchment soon read:

_Father's friends came to visit_

_Learned advanced spells_

_Learned advanced potions_

_Got hit with a Crucatius curse while attending a dark arts lecture_

The last one was half true, he _did _attend a Dark Arts Lecture, and he _did _get hit by a Crucatius curse, just not at the same time. He almost smiled to himself with pleasure at the thought of McGonagall's face when she read that…he would have to put in a few details about what he was doing at a Dark Arts Lecture and why they were performing illegal spells, but he could deal with that later. Just at that moment he noticed the book he had set down earlier, a Potions book, _damn…_it was the wrong book, he wanted the Transfiguration book. He thought to himself, rather annoyed: _a trip back to the common rooms wouldn't take that long _he could easily walk out of the forest in a hidden path that no one would notice and walk up to the castle then he would have to redo the invisibility spell, but that was simple.

Standing up he dusted himself up and walked casually up the hidden path and made his way to the grounds, it was still rather warm and almost the entire castle was out but he managed to slip by unnoticed until, "SEVERUS!"

Severus cringed as the happy-go-lucky voice floated towards him. The red head smiled brightly at him bouncing

"Hello Evens," he hissed quietly eyes frantically searching the grounds hoping they wouldn't be seen…not together at least.

"Hey, you talked to me, that's new, so…what are you going to write about in your report? I had the greatest summer, I want to Rome with Petunia and my parents…you know petunia right? Well, if you don't she's my sister, a muggle of course, but anyway, we went to Rome and say all the ancient runes and met the pope, do you know who the pope is? He is the leader of ALL the Catholics, can't remember his name though, o well…but anyway…." And she just kept going on and on and to Severus it was just all the thoughts in his head poring out of her mouth.

"Okay, Evens, and bye" he said and stalked away before she could protest, he could here her screaming his name for a while and then slowly it disappeared. He made it to the Slytherin dormitories and out again without being bothered and it was a miracle he made it past Potter and Co and then back into the forbidden forest after the appropriate spell.

Asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf

Back in the forest Severus leaned against his tree again, as funny as it sounded he would always call it HIS friend, the tree, because it was really the only companion he had. Thinking back, Lucius Malfoy did try to befriend him as did many other Slytherins, but he was a true Slytherin, not a Death Eater, not a perfect replica of his father, he was a _real, true _Slytherin…and untrusting, loner, who got along with nature, that is what a _true _Slytherins were, but Tom Riddle had to spoil that by becoming Voldemort and since then…well…Slytherins got there new reputation. Not that Severus ever really cared about his reputation.

He didn't get along well with anyone, not even his _fellow _Slytherin house, he just didn't fate. He often liked to blame that on his father and his upbringing. He just was raised different than everyone else, but he knew that wasn't true. He just didn't click with anyone, ever. He new he would never either, he liked his owl and his cat for companionship and he liked the forest when he needed to get away, but humans just weren't something he liked to bother with, even if he was a human himself.

Sighing Severus picked up his quill and pulled out a new piece of parchment and headed it,

_What I did Over My Summer Break_

_By: Severus Snape – Slytherin House_

He never was quite sure why they made the students put the house, its not like anyone in different houses shared the same name. After thinking for a minute he dipped his quill in the ink well, scratched his chin with the end of it and began writing….

Asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf

After many hours of hard work and much thought he finished. It was almost dark, he had missed dinner, but he didn't care he usually didn't go anyway, he didn't really go to any meals actually. He glanced down at his report…it was a little more than a foot and a half. There was more explaining that needed to be done then expected, a lot of explaining actually. Looking over the report carefully he couldn't help but smile, he managed to do it, he managed to loop whole around the truth so _no one _new his secret, and that, he hoped is how it would remain.

Looking at the parchment he began reading it in his mind to make sure it sounded okay and…unsuspicious…the report read:

_**What I did Over My Summer Break**_

_**By: Severus Snape – Slytherin House**_

_My summer break was anything but interesting, it was rather dull to say the least, though I did happen to get a rather interesting lesson on potions, curses, and a first hand experience of a few curses as well. I also did the normal stuff (not education related) of course, friends of the family visited, I played Quidditch for a while (though I am not very good and I lost horribly) and other not so interesting things._

_One thing that managed to stick out in my mind was a Dark Arts Lecture. My father is rather keen of it and likes to know how other wizards view the dark arts. The lecturer, a man named Lawrence Bogie, talked of how evil they were. That was a rather one-sided view of it; of course (my father wasn't to pleased to hear that). He talked about how they are only used for evil and by evil people, but I know, from experience, that some _Dark _Curses are often used in everyday things. People only call them dark because of how powerful they are._

_While, attending the lecture, Mr. Bogie was showing a few examples and one of them happened to be a Crucatius Curse which happened to go…astray… I suppose is the right word. It fell right into my path or I stumbled into its path, but either way, I found I didn't like being hit by a Crucatius Curse very much, it only lasted a few seconds, but it did what it was supposed, because I was sore for weeks (more like days but it doesn't hurt to exaggerate)._

_My father likes to give me lessons in the summer to, 'keep me up on my studies' and one thing he likes to teach me is advanced potions and curses, how to protect myself and the sort. A rather interesting potion I learned over the summer was The Truth Serum, a different name the one we are used, much weaker but with the same effect. It is a rather difficult potion to make but somehow I managed it and it worked pretty well. A curse I learned was the Patronus Charm, _Expecto Patronum, _an interesting curse, I never got to practice on a dementor but I did get to practice on a few fake ones, and it worked all right too._

_We had some friends of the family visit and we got into a heated game of Quidditch (my team lost) and a tournament of chess (I did win that one). Not much else happened, it was a usual summer at the Snape Manor, usual things happened and it was as dull as ever. That is what I did over my summer break._

Severus smiled to himself; it was good, good enough, anyway. He could do better, he was a pretty good writer, but his heart wasn't into it at all and he just didn't want to. But he was done, complete, and his little secret that he kept hidden so long, would stay hidden…and never be found out.

_**Fin**_

Tell me how you liked it, I hope you liked it. This one was one-shot but if you liked this little story you can always look at my other stuff. Most of it is in chapters. Review if you see anything in here that I should fix and tell me what you think.

Thanks all

Ta.

(FLAMES ARE WELCOME)


End file.
